White Flag
by not so innocent bystander
Summary: Just a crummy attempt at a songfic. The song (If you haven't guessed already): Dido's "White Flag". Contains the usual suspects and pairings, and some not so usual ingredients too.


Disclaimer: I don't own the YnM characters nor do I own the lyrics to Dido's song. Enough said?  
  
Author's note: Yup! It's me again! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my murder fic, I'm still juggling all your suggestions in my head and deciding on the next plot twist. Anyway, this is a just my crummy attempt at a songfic, yet It's not like I like this song THAT much. So, what's my excuse? I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!!! It's really getting annoying here! Does anybody out there know how to get songs out of peoples' heads? Well, then, I thought I might try venting it out into a songfic, when I'm not too sure how songfics are written. I just followed the format I've seen in other songfics, but it seems like this one turned out to be more like a 'music video' fic. You'll see what I mean. Just pretend the song's playing in your head as each scene glides by. If you don't know how it sounds like, just make up your own (less catchy) tune. So without further ado---  
  
P.S.: The words in brackets are the lyrics.  
  
*White Flag*:  
  
Scene1: Hisoka and Tsuzuki at the office, sitting at respective desks, each bent over their paperwork. Not surprisingly the pile on one desk is considerably taller than the one on the other, and one person seemed to be doing all the scribbling while the other was sucking his pen, his eyes on the ceiling, deep in thought. For a fleeting moment, Tsuzuki's eyes trailed back to the unfinished report on his desk, then towards his younger partner seated opposite him.  
  
A book flies in the direction of the shinigami's exposed face.  
  
A small scene erupts, the empath doing all the talking, the puppy dog whimpering in tears.  
  
Further away, Tatsumi watches solemnly all the while.  
  
(I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
  
Or tell you that.)  
  
In a blink of an eye, everything seemed back to normal. Hisoka was back writing his reports, and Tsuzuki wasn't crying anymore. The only off things - the pile of paperwork on Tsuzuki's table had considerably lessened, whereas Hisoka's pile seemed to have grown much taller; plus Tsuzuki was happily sucking at a new found lollipop.  
  
Tatsumi shakes his head and sighs.  
  
(But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
  
where's the sense in that?)  
  
The secretary considers that nothing more eventful was due to happen, and so turns away, slowly and hesitantly walking off in silence, unnoticed.  
  
(I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were )  
  
Tatsumi approaches the coffee machine - which was just previously 'used' by a certain nondescript blonde scientist. Absent-mindedly -though he DID know better, just that he wasn't thinking properly that day- Tatsumi pours out a cup of steaming hot coffee into his mug, and turns to his office.  
  
(Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender )  
  
The secretary sat down at his own desk at sets his mug on it. He stares at the rising steam, lost in thought once more.  
  
In one sudden movement, Tatsumi seized the mug and emptied its contents.  
  
(There will be no white flag above my door)  
  
Into the nearest pot of flowers.  
  
He returned the mug to its spot at the desk.  
  
(I'm in love and always will be)  
  
Scene 2: A figure dressed in white stalked down the near empty street, going unobserved by the general public. Little did they know about the notorious doctor---  
  
(I know I left too much mess and  
  
destruction to come back again )  
  
Muraki stops abruptly in front of a row of shops. Just a small distance in front of him was a humble sweets shop. Its door swung open, and, startling the doctor, out stepped one of his shinigami acquaintances, clad as usual in a black trenchcoat, purple eyes flashing eagerly. In his hands he cradled a paper bag of confectionaries, and he had a donut jutting out from his mouth. For a moment, Tsuzuki seemed content with the situation, but the expression on his face changed quickly, as he turned his head to his right and saw---  
  
(And I caused nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again )  
  
Nobody standing there. Funny, Tsuzuki could have sworn that he sensed someone there. He simply shrugged off the notion, and moved off.  
  
(And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
  
then I'm sure that that makes sense)  
  
Once Tsuzuki was some distance away, the good doctor treaded out of his hiding place in the shadows of a conveniently situated alley. He was immediately contemplating a stalking session, and yet---  
  
(Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender)  
  
In another similar dark alley nearby, a black-haired kimono-clad man vigilantly watched the doctor from afar.  
  
(There will be no white flag above my door )  
  
Oriya wondered about the sudden look of indecisiveness on Muraki's face.  
  
(I'm in love and always will be)  
  
Next thing you know---  
  
As the sun begins to set, Hisoka comes along, both his hands weighed down by shopping bags. He comes to the same shop Tsuzuki had exited previously, and stops to contemplate something while gazing at its interior through the display window.  
  
Muraki was nowhere in sight.  
  
(And when we meet )  
  
Next moment: Hisoka at the shop's counter, paying for a new purchase.  
  
(Which I'm sure we will )  
  
Outside, Muraki had reappeared and was peering through the display window at his new focus of attention.  
  
(All that was there)  
  
Hisoka steps outside, positioned directly in front of the doorway.  
  
(Will be there still)  
  
Just beside him, Muraki was still at the window, seemingly interested in the display of confectionary items.  
  
Strangely enough, neither was acknowledging the other's presence.  
  
(I'll let it pass )  
  
Hisoka turns his head in the opposite direction of Muraki.  
  
Muraki doesn't say a word  
  
(And hold my tongue)  
  
Calmly, as if nothing ever happened, Hisoka paces off in the direction he came from -away from the shop AND the doctor.  
  
(And you will think )  
  
Simultaneously, Muraki does the same-  
  
-only, in the other direction.  
  
(That I've moved on.... )  
  
Scene 3: Tatsumi knocks gently on the laboratory door.  
  
(Well I will go down with this ship)  
  
Watari stands before the secretary's office. His hand lingers hesitantly on the doorknob.  
  
(And I won't put my hands up)  
  
Tatsumi's inside the lab. His eyes scan through the mess of paper and chemicals in the room, as well as the scars of recent explosive experiments.  
  
Meanwhile, Watari's had mustered the courage to enter Tatsumi's dark domain.  
  
(and surrender)  
  
The scientist switches on the table lamp on the desk and finds the empty coffee mug.  
  
(There will be no white flag above my door )  
  
As he muses, the flowerpot that once contained blooming white blossoms standing in a dark corner catches his eye.  
  
They were now dead.  
  
(I'm in love and always will be )  
  
Scene 4: Tsuzuki with the bag of donuts in his hands again.  
  
(Well I will go down with this ship)  
  
Steadily he climbs the dark staircase.  
  
(And I won't put my hands up)  
  
With one free hand he unlocks the door to an apartment.  
  
( and surrender )  
  
He turns on the lights. He walks in and lays down the now empty paper bag on the coffee table.  
  
(There will be no white flag above my door )  
  
Already on the table, Tsuzuki is puzzled to find-  
  
(I'm in love)  
  
-a second identical paper bag.  
  
With more donuts.  
  
( and always will be )  
  
(After nightfall)  
  
Tatsumi returns to his office.  
  
Watari opens the door to the lab.  
  
(Well I will go down with this ship)  
  
Watari is surprised to find the lab in tip-top condition, all the messes cleaned up, and everything put back in its rightful place. There was still a pile of broken glass beakers and contraptions needing replacing on the table, but next to it was---  
  
A wad of bills?  
  
(And I won't put my hands up)  
  
Tatsumi swore that he switched off his table lamp before he left. But why was it on now?  
  
And how did his mug refill itself?  
  
(and surrender)  
  
*Another scene*  
  
Hisoka is sitting on his bed concentrating on the open book on his lap.  
  
Just then, there came a soft knock on the bedroom door.  
  
Hisoka gazes up as the door swings open---  
  
(There will be no white flag above my door)  
  
*Last scene*  
  
Muraki sat cross-legged on the matted floor.  
  
He stares out the open balcony door. There was a full moon that night.  
  
(I'm in love)  
  
Outside, in the deserted hallway, Oriya leant solemnly on the sliding door.  
  
(and always will be)  
  
*END*  
  
End note: Hah! I warned you! I told you it was a crummy attempt! Do I see somebody scratching his or her head? Well, I should have also told you that I didn't want to add in any thoughts and emotions, as it's more 'music video' -like than a real songfic. So a lot of it really depends on the reader's imagination. Think what you like, but the obvious pairings are there. All I care now is, I've got the song out of my head!!! Yay!!!  
  
---Arghh!!! It's playing on the radio again!!! Somebody stop it!!!---- 


End file.
